The Orphan's of Titan High
by SleepingKeyblade
Summary: Sasha is an Orphan who looks up at her Big Brother Levi, She has always struggled making friends and her foul mouthed nature has never helped, But today is her first day at Titan high and there's just some people you don't want to meet. (MikasaxSasha) - Rated M for Foul language, Violence and adult themes in later chapters. *Smut Warning for chapter 7*
1. Chapter 1

_Set in realistic 21__st__ century world (so no titans guys__L__) Oh and just wanted to note that characters ages are different in this than in attack on titan, there all more or less around 15-18. Rated M for foul language, violence and possible adult themes in later chapters._

_Finally I own none of these characters all rights belong to the master himself: __Hajime Isayama_

_Enjoy guys!_

_Chapter 1 – New Day_

Bzzzt Bzzzt

The alarm had been ringing for a good 20 minutes or so now, but its owner had already left the room. Sasha had been up for hours, she wasn't much of an early bird but she was too nervous to sleep. So she went out for a morning jog around her town of Shinganshina. She was good at running she liked how she could taste the fresh air, the pounding of her heart would be in sync with her feet and the whole experience would take her mind off things and boy did she need it. Today was her first day at Titan High and after ending Middle school on such a bad note she was worried, just thinking about it would make her feel sick to the stomach. She made her way back the building she grew up in, Maria Rose Orphanage. Just imagine one of those old decaying buildings that are never depicted with sunshine and rainbows that's Maria Rose. Regardless of its appearance this was home to Sasha even if she hated most days in it. Its felt like she had lived here forever but her records show that she had been living here since she was 3 years of age, so she did have a family at some point. As she made her way up the landing to the first floor she turned to see the second door on the left open and a redhead storm out.

"Sasha! You had better turn that fucking alarm off now before I throw it and you out the window!"

"Yeah yeah…" murmured Sasha as she strolled by the red head's room towards her own.

"Don't you yeah yeah me potato girl get your ass in there and-" her voice was cut off the fact that Sasha had slammed her door to shut out the chaotic noise outside her room. She was lucky enough to have her own room, well if you could call it lucky that no one wanted to actually bunk with you. Sasha was a hard person to get along with. As a child she struggled making friends due to her shy nature and when she did make friends they always seemed to betray her, she became progressively paranoid around others never letting people become close to her the only exception was her" best friend" from middle school and she wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Shit I'm gonna be late! I still need to shower!" Sasha huffed as grabbed her clean kit and bolted out the room towards the hopefully vacant washroom, and of course it wasn't.

"Ughh great now I'll have to skip breakfast" Sasha whined as she hung her head in total depression supported by her right hand on the wall.

"Hey Tayto, what's this I hear? You? Skipping breakfast!? Did I miss something or has the world just run out of food?" Sniggered a dark haired boy much shorter than herself.

"Big brother please don't tease me" Sasha grinned seeing an opportunity to tease him herself. "Or I'll I might have to get my revenge by calling you little brother now that I'm taller than you." Giggling before she could even finish what she was saying.

"You wouldn't?!" Levi growled a small blush forming on his face forced him to turn away. He quickly composed himself and turned back to see that stupid grin on her face was still there. "Anyways you idiot hurry up and finish up we'll walk to school together" he had already turned a started to walk off not taking no for an answer.

"oh… okay sure" Sasha's grin quickly faded as she was reminded of the grim day ahead of her.

"Don't keep me waiting spud" his voice travelled down the hall but he was already gone from sight, probably back to the boys' wing to get his bag.

To her dismay she was finally ready, dressed in her Titan High uniform which consisted of a white short sleeved shirt with a light brown blazer and a red ribbon. Her only issue with the uniform was the gray short skirt; Sasha disliked skirts anyways but to have one this short!? I mean the breeze you'd catch up there made you feel like you were walking around butt naked, not to mention the issue of sitting down and using stairs! Ugh the struggles' of girl life. She had put her hair in her traditional ponytail, not bothered with the fact that you could tell she hadn't brushed it. Slinging her school bag over her shoulder she ran to the front lobby hoping that she hadn't kept Levi waiting too long.

"For someone who brags about how fast she can run a mile, you sure are slow at everything else" fired Levi has he exacted his revenge on the late girl. Sasha just shot him an apologetic look that made Levi feel slightly guilty. "Well, don't you look grown up in your uniform Tayto?" says the proud older brother.

"Ugh c'mon really? What are you my dad?" he might has well have been. Levi had always been there for her, only being there 3 weeks longer than she had, he still watched over her, defended her, made her feel… wanted. He is the only person in the world to her that was worthy of being family, so she adopted to calling him Big brother.

"Ah you're right! Must be that-_**Wonderful –Huge!**_Breakfast I had this morning making me all cheery" Levi said with a glint in his eye trying to wined-up Sasha, and it did… Sasha was broken and deflated to the ground in seconds. "Ah, so you did skip breakfast? And I was looking forward to eating this hot potato I smuggled out the kitchens" Sasha's ears twitched "but I guess you can-" Levi couldn't even finish is gloating before he was bear-hugged into submission by the taller girl.

"I love ya Big brother!" the girl practically yelled it down the hall.

They walked side by side down the road; Sasha had already demolished the hot potato before they had the chance to leave the orphanage but surprisingly enough not much conversation had gone on between the two considering all the drama this morning.

"You're nervous?" being the closely attentive older brother he was it didn't take him long to work out why she was so quiet.

"Y-yeah…" Sasha choked "I hate school"

"How would you know? You're new to this one and so is everyone else for that matter" he had that serious tune in his voice.

"Yeah but most people would know there friends from middle school" the taller girl was sounding more and more like she was finding an excuse for not making any friends.

"Sasha…" it was rare when Levi used her real name, it normally meant she was in trouble or he was going to lecture her. "Please try to make friends, don't start the year off by telling everyone to fuck off like you did in middle school" Sasha's giggling interrupted him. "It's not funny! I'm shocked you even managed to make one friend during then with a start like that, speaking of Ymir isn't she attending Titan High too?"

Sasha halted leaving Levi a few paces in front her only to notice she had stopped a little late. He turned around and quickly became aware of the empty look on her face.

"_She's_ not my friend, no one has earned that right besides you big brother." It was said so coldly, _when did you lose all your friends Sasha?_ Levi was lost, always looking out for her and he'd never failed once or so he had thought. But he had a plan; _if she won't make friends of her own then I'll just introduce her to mine, at least that way she could get some practice._

"Come on Spud, let's go I promised I'd meet a friend on the way here" a friend? Sasha thought, Levi _was_ a 3rd year at Titan High not to mention running for student council president being so outgoing and popular of _course_ he would have friends but she never thought of him having anyone but her, she felt like a burden. "Her name is Petra and she's a wonderful person."

They arrived at the house, she felt butterflies in her stomach as she wanted to try and make a good impression towards Petra for her Big brothers sake, but she couldn't help sticking close to Levi's side. A short girl walked out with light ginger hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Levi, long time huh?" she caught a glimpse of Sasha and smiled sweetly "o-oh… who's this"

"Petra this is Sasha" Levi smiled as he gave Sasha's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sasha. Levi talks about you a lot… you must be very special to him." Hearing someone else say those words warmed Sasha's heart, she liked this girl, she understands their relationship and she didn't get the impression she would intentionally try to break their bond.

"I-It's nice to meet you too… P-Petra" the younger girl stammered out her words.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Levi was satisfied when he received a blush from Sasha feeling embarrassed for worrying over what now seemed like nothing.

Petra and Levi walked a few paces in front of Sasha, too engage in catching up to notice they were leaving the girl out, but she didn't mind… this was the first time she saw her Big brother with a friend and she found herself studying him like an endangered species.

_Hmm… whose taller I wonder? Levi maybe by 2 or 3cm? hehe, so he is taller than at least one girl_. She could feel a stupid grin forming on her face. Picturing them in little elf costumes packing toys in boxes… _Err… okay that got a little weird, back to reality Sasha!_

"Well, we're here" the dark haired boy turned towards Sasha. "You ready?"

"e-err… I guess I don't have much choice" she had mentally accepted it, yet her body was not going to budge.

The redhead walked up besides her putting a hand on her shoulder "It's going to be fine Sasha, but if you hinder much longer you are going to miss your opening ceremony." She smiled warmly at her "we'll walk you there and help you find your place, okay?"

"Hey! Voice of reason's my job Petra otherwise I won't get much screen time" whined the 'older' boy.

"Screen time!? Aha, awhhh~ sorry Captain Attention" teased the light haired girl.

Sasha had been holding her breath the moment she stepped past the grand gates; her face looked like a puffer fish as she resorted to taking small slurps of air at a time. All she could think about was how she wanted to hold Levi's hand as he guided her though the danger zone. It'd reminded her of the times Levi would have to find and bring her back after dark as a child. Madam Wall, the head lady at the orphanage disliked Sasha and she made that perfectly clear. They would have countless arguments, And Wall would use her power to crush Sasha emotionally, there's not much you have to say to a kid abandoned by her own parents to make her feel like crap. And one night she never returned from school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arhhh come on! It's getting late, where the hell are you Sasha!" A young boy sat on the edge of the window peering out into the dark.

|Bzzt Bzzt|

"A message!?" Levi's eyes widened upon reading the message

|Big brother, please come get me, I'm in the park… I'm scared|

"That idiot!" he was angry, No! He was fuming with her! but above all he was petrified that something had or was going to happen to her if he didn't get to her. He wasted no time, not even the time it took to put shoes on, running past Madam Wall's office and straight out the door. _Useless Woman!_ She probably wasn't aware that Sasha was missing not that she'd actually care if she did.

He arrived at the park only to realize why Sasha said she was scared, a gang of much older kids, if you could call them kids were hanging around the park one of whom Sasha got verbally offensive with last week and I'm pretty sure you'd remember the little brat that said _"you're prove that evolution can go backwards!"_ she always was a smart mouth lacking the judgment to assess a situation correctly before doing something stupid.

Levi gulped; he knew Sasha must be hiding inside the tunnel and in order to get to her he would have to pass the gang. He calmed his breathing and began walking into the park and sure enough he attracted the attention of the older boys.

"Oi get a load of this kid" a tall teenager with black semi-longhair and a growing beard rallied the other members to his side. "Looks like someone already mugged him" he sniggered "Hey kid! Where's did your shoes go?" the gang added to the harassment by laughing and asking each other if they had their shoes. Levi glared at them from the corner of his eye but continued walking over towards the tunnel. "Hey! I asked you a question!" completely ignoring them he knelt down at the opening to the tunnel and smiled, Sasha was there sitting with her head between her legs and hands over her head.

"Hey Tayto, Let's get out of here" in a sweet voice he held his hand out to her. She sniffed wiping away her tears and took his hand. They emerged from the tunnel only to have their path blocked by the aggravated boys.

"Don't ignore me kid or I might force your attention on me" his dark eyes shifted to Sasha.

"You fuckwi-" Sasha's insult was halted by Levi's hand. But it didn't work she had caught the attention of her past victim and a brunet with a receding hairline pushed his way from the back of the gang.

"You! You're the little bitch from the other week!" he snarled at the girl which slowly turned into a grin making Sasha shiver. "I've been meaning to pay you back for hurting my_ feelings!_" he said that with such sarcasm that you'd think wasn't capable of feeling anything. He lunged his hand out to grab the girl making her flinch.

"Gghah…" the brunet was on all fours in the dirt; Levi had kicked him so hard in the shin that he lost his balance altogether falling to the floor. The other members were in shock for a second staring at their fallen comrade in disbelief.

"WELL SHIT KID, YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF NOW!" the bearded juvenile's face was masked in rage, eyes wide and lips trembling from excitement, he cracked his knuckles and step towards the younger kids.

Levi pushed Sasha behind him. _I'll protect her no matter what!_

**_Author's notes_**

_Wow okay, this is the first Fanfic I've ever done (so go easy on me guys (~-~) but reviews and reflective criticism will be most appreciated, this hasn't been beta read and I'm dyslexic so there's most likely some outrageous mistakes in there that me and spellchecker has missed (I'm sorry (-_-) ah but anyways I have taken the characters and given them a slight personality twist. I like how Sasha has a foul mouth and is stubborn because it allowed me to create Levi into this reasonable and caring older brother figure and this will come to light more so in the next chapter where we find out small hints to his dark past maybe? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – Is it safe?_

They were backed up and surrounded not given the option to run. _This is bad we're outnumbered and powerless, I have to do something!_ Levi was beginning to panic not given the time to think things though.

"ARGHHHHHH!" he charged at the bearded juvenile with the smug look on his face and was easily overwhelmed, feet slowly rose from the ground; the taller boy had hold of his neck slowly bringing him eye level, dark eyes meet with dark eyes as the delinquent watches Levi struggle in his grasp slowly adding and releasing pressure to hear the boy squirm.

"_Guh…_" Levi was fighting to breath, his eyelids felt heavy and his arms weak. He could hear a noise coming from behind him slightly muffled due to the lack of oxygen to his brain. Sasha was kicking off and two members had to keep a hold of her from interrupting the taller boy's fun.

"Let go of me you fucking perverts!" She managed to wriggle one arm free and took a swing at the other unwanted attachment to her body. "Big Brother you have to fight back!" another member stepped in to hold Sasha still, The brunet with the receding hairline went as far as to put a hand over her mouth but soon regretted it when she took a nice bite to his hand breaking the flesh.

"AHHH! You fucking _bitch_!" He raised his hand and struck the girl across the face.

"_GAHHH_" If she wasn't held back by the two boys that hit would have knocked her off her feet.

"That will make you think again about biting me!" the brunet said with a smirk spread across his face.

"Ahahaha" Sasha raised her head and glared at him. "Yeah… you're right, you _taste_ like shit" she was rewarded with a speechless expression on his face before the coward punched her square in the abdomen making her cough up her own saliva, her legs gave in and she could no longer hold her own weight. She was motionless still hoisted by the two boys on each side of her, but she carried on smiling at him, glaring into his eyes watching the frustration on his face until it was enough for him to take another shot at her stomach. This time she didn't cry out in pain, only her body reacted to the blow as she could no longer hold her head up.

"BAHAHAHA! Really kid!?" He strolled up to her and grabbed her by the hair raising it himself to see her expression. Her smile was gone, blood run down her chin from her biting her lip, trying to hold her smile to the very end. Her eyes still glared at him, and every now and again flinch because of the pain. He leaned in towards her grinning. "_Awhhh~ _don't be like that, I think you look cuter with blood running down your face hahahaha!" he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I also think Big Brother will look cuter with blood coming from his too" He slowly watched her eyes hollow out before dropping her head. "She's _done_… physically and emotionally ha! Too bad really I was having fun." He turned to the taller boy to see he now had Levi pinned to the wall, still teasing him by allowing then taking the air from his lungs. "Funs _that_ way boys, care to join?" he was talking to the two stooges still holding the girl up, they both looked at each other before they released her, following closely behind the higher ranking gang member.

|Bzzt Bzzt|

The brunet came to a halt; he patted himself down searching for the source of the noise, pulling out a cell phone and flipping it open.

"This is Mr. Ackerman's phone." Levi's eyes widened and all his attention was directed towards the phone call. "He's unable to take this call right now but-"

"_Dimo! _Just bring me the phone" the brunet walked over and tiptoed holding the phone up the taller boy's ear as his hands were currently occupied. "This is Kenny" Levi froze, his ragged breathing stopped, _Kenny Ackerman!? No way! I-it can't be him… why is he here of all places!?_

"Well, it can't be helped… we'll head over there now." The brunet lowered the phone and hung up. The taller boys glared at the younger one for a while studying his impression. _Did he recognize me!? No! No way… I would have been too young in his memory!_ "Looks like today's your _lucky_ day Kid" he released his grip and Levi fell to the ground gasping for air. "Better make sure you and your sister actually get home alive this time eh_?_" The gang walked off leaving the children on the floor, beaten but still breathing.

Levi wasted no time, as soon as they were gone from site he hurried over to Sasha's side.

"SASHA?! SASHA?! PLEASE SASHA! SAY SOMETHING!" a cold wet sensation trailed down his cheeks and landed on his Sister's forehead. _I couldn't protect her! I'm USELESS! I'm always USELESS! TO WEAK! ALWAYS TO WEAK!_

A small, faint movement came from below him, followed by a huff.

"eh? Don't cry Big Brother" Sasha's eyes where peering up at up at him, one of them black and swollen from where she had taken a strike to the face. "You saved me remember" she smiled sweetly at him, then grinned still keeping her swollen eye shut "Plus you don't look cool and heroic with your make-up running!"

"Idiot! I don't wear-" he was interrupted by the highly amused girl's laughter.

"Your face! Y-You should have seen it!" he looked at the girl for a moment, and then ended up joining her; she could always get him to smile, _maybe you saved me Sasha… again._

It was late, if they had parents or people that cared for them, they'd surely be out searching for them by now.

The two were walking side by side using each other's body weight to get home, dark clouds began to gather followed by small specks of rain. Levi looked up at the darkness to find the moonlight break though a small section of dusk and glint upon Sasha. _Heh, alright I get it already… she's destined for great things, but not if she keeps up this reckless behavior._ His attention was directed back to the girl's current state, _she only looks like she hurt her face but, she's holding her stomach, **Tsk those bastards!**_

"Ahh It's raining…" Sasha paused for second, sticking out her tongue to taste the rain.

"You're one weird one, I mean who likes the rain over the sun?" Levi questioned knowing that Sasha hated your typical sun tan weather.

"Well Big brother, the rain scares all the people away into their homes" she had a pleased look on her face, Levi frowned… _so that's it, ugh you big loner._

"I like how peaceful the world is, even for a brief moment, the rain washes the pain away and makes a path for the Sun to dry away all the tears." She smiled "How about I be your rain and wash away your pain and you be my Sun and dry away my tears? Neh?"

"Heh, Yeah… sounds good to me" he held out his hand, upon taking it she smiled and they walked hand in hand down the dark night.

They arrived back at the Orphanage gates, Sasha gulped and Levi became aware of her feelings towards the place.

"So why were you in the park till this late?"The boy found he was on 'Big brother' auto pilot as the question didn't even process though his brain before it left his mouth.

"Ugh Madam Walrus… I said some pretty bad things to her before I left for school because she was being a total bitch, and I guess I was too e-eh… scared to face up to her…" she sounded defeated and not from the beating she took tonight, it sounded odd coming from the girl that always had that 'could not give a shit' attitude.

"Well no wonder she'd get pissed off when you keep calling her that." However Levi couldn't help but smile, if you knew the woman… she did kinda look like a Walrus. "All I'm saying is please don't do something this foolish again" he glanced at her, Sasha was unable to look him in the eye, too ashamed of the trouble she put her brother though. "I mean it! This make-up isn't cheap!" The two looked at each other before laughing, probably loud enough to wake everyone up, but they couldn't care less.

Thank you Big brother

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Petra! Levi!" Sasha whispered "don't leave me with these loony tunes…" she had her puppy dog eyes out and was hoping to break one of them. Finally they were at the seating arrangement of the opening ceremony which was segregated into year groups.

"S-sorry Sasha, but we have to sit with the third years." Petra looked almost broken and about to give in at any moment, If Sasha pushed her a little more she probably would have got her way but she was interrupted by an old man on the stage, coughing into the mic and asking everyone to be seated. They both just gave her that _'you'll be fine'_ look and walked over to their seats.

Sasha panicked and sat in the first available sit near her, fearing that if she didn't then she'd be the only one standing up in the middle of the ceremony. She ended up on the aisle seated next to… _eh? A blonde girl in a boy's uniform? Eh no… he's a guy right? Ughhhh this is why I don't talk to people!_ He glanced over at her a smiled. _AHHHH what do I do?! I have to say something… _

"Hi! My names Sasha braus, I'm 5.6ft and Female!" _**awhhh!**__ Why did I add that last bit!? _

He tilted his head a little to the side and giggled softly "Nice to meet you Sasha, My name's Armin Arlert I'm 5.4ft and Male" he said with a wink suggesting that he caught on to Sasha's confusion making her blush furiously for making a fool of herself.

The old man on the stage went on blabbing for a good hour or so and Sasha could feel herself dozing off from the lack of sleep she's had last night, until she had that falling feeling you get when you're near a deep sleep and shot up.

"Wahhh!" she caught the attention of some around her year group and they all giggled, but thankfully no one else noticed.

"Sasha?" Armin looked concerned for the girl, "did you have some kind of nightmare?"

"E-eh? Oh… Y-yeah I guess you could say that, haha" she was rubbing the back of her head trying to act like it was nothing to worry about. _Awh come on! I've already made myself look like an idiot this early in?! Come on Sasha get it together already!_ Suddenly everyone started getting up.

"Shall we go see what class we're in?" the blonde was actually waiting for her? After the fool she made herself?

She probably had the clueless expression on her face at that point, taking her a moment to snap out of it. "O-oh yeah… S-sure"

They walked over to the rosters on the wall, there was a crowd loud kids walking away probably to their assigned rooms, one of whom Sasha caught a glimpse of, a tall girl wearing a low ponytail with freckles, she snarled, _Ymir… so she does attend this school… great_

She walked up behind Armin who had been observing the roster; he spun around with an enormous smile on his face.

"Look at this Sasha! It must be fate!" she looked at the class 1B that Armin was pointing at. She noticed that her name was under Armin's and gently smiled, _that's nice to know, but wait! What about her?_ She quickly skimmed the entire class and noticed that Ymir's name was not on the list. _Phew!_

"This is great right? Let's become good friends Sasha" he smiled and held out his hand, she hesitated for a moment… _is it safe? Will I be hurt again?_

She smiled and accepted his hand shake. "Yeah! Sounds good Armin" _if I'm sure about anything, it's that pain has made me stronger so… TITAN HIGH, I ACCEPT YOU'RE FUCKING CHALLENGE! _

**_Author's notes_**

_Chapter 3 may take a little while guys, (I do have a life outside of fanfic… okay fine I have Anime to watch) but I plan for there to be a lot more introductions for our shy girl and confrontations with Ymir dun dun duuuunnn! Ah so suggestions are welcooomeee~ _

_Till next time guys_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 – Destined reunion? or Just bad luck?_

"Ah! Here it is, Class 1B and it looks like we are the first ones to arrive." The blonde boy opened the sliding door to peer in. "Oooh wow… High school is so much different from middle school, Huh Sasha?"

The burette was more concerned with the noises coming from behind her, it was clear that they'd soon be accompanied by the other members of their class and that made her anxious. She turned to face the blonde to see what he was talking about.

"Whoa! You weren't kidding! It makes my middle school look like a shit hole." The room was fitted with the latest equipment, just what you'd expect from an elite school. You'd either have to be filthy rich or a smart ass in order to have the government fund you to attend Titan high. So yeah, believe it or not Sasha was a '_smart ass'_ currently only she and Levi attend Titan High from the orphanage and she owed that to Levi, all those late night studies and endless worksheets paid off.

"Oh? Looks like we have company" the faint sound of footsteps could be heard coming from behind making the brunette turn to see… err another Armin?

She passed a glance at them both, _she looks just like him! _

"Twins!?" the word just slipped out, coursing Armin and the blonde girl to look at each other and laugh.

"I'm afraid not" she giggled "My name is Krista Lenz, what a wonderful way to break the ice."

"_Really_? Seems like I've made a fool of myself on many accounts today…" Sasha huffed

"You're being too harsh on yourself Sasha" Armin glanced back over to Krista "My name is Armin Arlert and this is Sasha Braus" Sasha offered a small wave, just about ready to give up on the world itself.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, I can see us becoming good friends." She smiled sweetly.

The three entered the classroom and placed their bags on their designated seat which appeared to be in alphabetical order. Sasha ended up on the far left of the room next to the window, three seats from the front and of course she was thankful that Armin was the occupant of the sit in front of her.

Sasha huffed dropping her bag down on her desk, _how had she made it this far? How the hell was she meant to finish the day? _

Her brain crashed thinking about all the terror that was yet to come, Armin was waving his hands in her face and even Krista walked over from her desk in the middle of the room to aid the boy. Suddenly the door slid open with some force. A tall girl with short black hair and a distinctive red scarf strode in breaking Sasha's trance. _That scarf!? That hair!? That person!? I've seen her before… but where? _

"Class 1b… right?" the girl spoke up

"Mikasa? Is that you?" Armin walked over to the girl to get a closer look, _Mikasa? That name doesn't mean anything to me… but I, I have seen this person before! I'm sure of it._

"Eh? Armin!? Wow you look the same as when we were kids." She giggled noticing that the boy was a little flustered at this.

"Well I have grown… a little" red began consuming his face as the heat poured in.

"Hehe, don't worry Armin, Eren has no bragging rights either." Her eyes glimpsed over at the two girls staring at the other side of the room, Sasha made eye contact but quickly averted her line of sight to the floor. _Shit! Was I staring? Now she's gonna think I'm some kind of creep!_

The girl stared for a moment then began to walk over. _She's walking over!? She's angry? Ahhh which is it? Verbal abuse or physical abuse? I Can't!_

There was a blow of air on her face and Sasha let out a small whelp

"Huh?" confusion was written all over Sasha's features as she reopened her eyes and stared at the girl.

"You zoned out there, I thought it be inappropriate to touch you before we exchanged names." Mikasa said in a low tone.

"W-w-whaaaaat!?" her face turned red almost instantly, followed by small giggling from Krista.

"Oh my… maybe that was a poor choice of words, what I was meant to say was-" she was cut off by a group of students entering the room.

"Well maybe we should take our seats; you two can finish your flirting at a romantic lunch time with juice boxes and sandwiches." Krista suggested adding a small giggle to her speech.

"Flirting!?" the two girls heavily blushed and looked away from each other. Sasha looked at Armin who also seemed to be blushing.

"Armin!? why are you blushing!?" Sasha almost yelled at him.

"Ermm I dunno, it got kinda… hot- I mean awkward! Yes! Very awkward…"

"I'll show you awkward!" Sasha was now attacking the boy.

Still giggling Krista walked up to Mikasa,

"Mikasa right?" she got a nod from the girl "I'm Krista Lenz, I look forward to studying with you." She smiled and looked over at Sasha still fighting with Armin. "Oh and, that hot bundle of mess over there is Sasha Braus." She smiled and walked away to her seat.

Mikasa begin to walk over to her seat, which happened to be in front of Armin due to the alphabetical order.

"Hey Mikasa, you're in front? That great eh? Going to be just like the old days" she turned around to smile at the boy, but only noticed the girl behind glaring outside the window.

_Sasha Braus huh?_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It didn't take long for their homeroom teacher to walk in; he was a tall bald man with a slightly tanned complexion, whose face resembled that of a skull carrying dark patches under his eyes, this alone was enough to make the room go dead silent.

"Listen up! You're all officially the unlucky class, why? Cos you got me as your homeroom teacher, and that's all I am to you, I'm not your agony aunt that you come whining and complaining too if someone steals your sweet roll. As for my name, it's Keith Shadis however you _will _all treat me with respect and call me Sir, Not Keith and Not Mr Shadis, Sir! Have I made myself clear!?"

"Yes Sir!"

|Crunch| the noise attracted his attention and his eyes glared at the girl in the 3rd sit by the window that appeared to be eating potato chips.

The man began calmly walking over to the source of the noise until he was facing it head on.

"Hi" he glared down at the seminally bored girl.

"Hey" Sasha knew she was in shit, but she didn't like teachers… well it was actually adults; she had this attitude with them that she couldn't turn off.

He looked at the clip board that was under his left arm, "Sasha Braus huh? What is it that you have clutched in your right hand?"

"Taytos..." she replied, now looking him in the eye.

"Ah of course, but here? Why eat it here of all places?"

"Erm cos I was hungry"

"Why? I can't comprehend, why would you eat Taytos?"

"Huh? Are you asking me why people eat Taytos? I'm surprised you don't know" the air in the classroom went cold and all Sasha's classmates stared in shock.

"YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST BRAUS!" the man yelled in her face coursing saliva to hit her features.

"Ewh what the fuck!? Same goes here Keith!" she yelled while wiping her face.

He gave her the death stare. "I hope you like the smell of cleaning chemicals Braus, Cos you're going to go home smelling like some."

They both glared at each other

"Now get the fuck out my room."

Sasha picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder, she then proceeded to walk out the room continuing to slowly take out a potato chip… and eat it.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

|Rinnnng Rinnnng |

The bell went off for first period and all her classmates exited some members whispering among themselves. Sasha was leaning on the wall outside the room waiting for Armin and the others.

"So what'd I miss?" she began walking over to Armin

"Shit Sasha, I was actually praying for you at one point" replied the blonde boy.

"Yeah! That was so bad ass! Everyone's been talking about you!" Krista lightly punched Sasha on the arm.

"So, everyone knows me… but I don't know anyone else cos I got kicked out too early?" the girl sighed, this annoyed her as she knew this would make meeting her classmates at a later time more challenging when introducing herself.

"Well actually Sasha, they forgot your name… and most, if not all refer to you as Tayto…" The boy didn't know how she would take this and was worried for two outbursts in one morning.

"Deja Fucking Vu" she rolled her eyes and the others looked at one another confused.

The group began walking to their next lesson, but was interrupted by a loud yell from behind them that made Sasha shiver.

"Braus! I expect you here for detention every single day, till you have club activities" Keith was standing in the doorway of his classroom watching the girl from a distance.

"What! But we can't even sign up til we're a week in!" the brunette yelled back at him.

"Exactly!" he grinned, and then swiftly turned around walking off in a military fashion.

Sasha mumbled a string of swear words under her breath while Krista laughed and nudged Sasha to get her moving again.

"Erm guys, have you seen Mikasa?" Armin began looking around him for the distinctive scarf. "I'm pretty sure we all have Mathematics next but, I can't see her anywhere." The others started looking around themselves; they had made it to their first lesson and all but Mikasa had arrived.

"I don't actually remember her leaving our homeroom with you guys… AH! Maybe creepy Keith has her!" Sasha added jokily.

"Sasha! Don't say creepy things like that! Remember you're the one spending after class _alone~_ time with him." Krista gave the girl a wink and a sly grin then began cracking up after watching Sasha's freeze up.

"I think I just puked in my own mouth…" Sasha lightly shoved the girl as some form of payback.

"Guys you got distracted again!" Armin tried yelling at the two but only ended up squeaking at them both.

"Chill Armin, she probably went to the women's kingdom" Sasha waved her hand dismissing away his worries.

"The Women's… What?" He replied thinking of all the possible meanings behind that.

Sasha look at him like it was obvious, "Ya know, the Loo, Crapper, Shit house, Thunder box-"she was cut off by Krista.

"Yep! I think he gets it! She could be twice as long if she's _on_ too."

"Huh? _On?_ On what? Can you two stop talking in code!?" the two girls looked at each other before laughing to the point of tears.

"Awh Armin, you're so cute"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile outside in the schools courtyard a girl wearing a blood red scarf was pinned to the wall by a much shorter boy with eyes as dark as his hair.

"You have some fucking nerve coming to this school! How did you find us!" the short boy yelled in her face.

"Levi Please! Things have changed!" she yelled back close to tears.

"Lies! You betrayed us!

"I- I was young! Scared!" the tears started to run "easily mislead…"

"Oh please…"

"I'm not blind anymore!" Levi swag his hand, impacting inches away from the girls face making her flinch.

"ONCE AN ACKERMAN, ALWAYS AN ACKERMAN! OUR BLOOD IS TAINTED!" his eyes began to water and his face began reddening from the yelling. "I broke my bond with you scum years ago."

"Levi… p-please"

"Shut it! There will be no forgiveness from me, as for Sasha… that missing part of her life has been locked away in her memories and I have worked too hard to create replacement memories to fill the void! I am her guardian! I've kept us hidden! Forever changing names and records to keep you scum from ever finding us!" He tusked, and glared at the girl coldly. "And of all the members to find us… it would _have_ to be you."

He released the girl from the wall and she slowly fell to the floor. He turned and slowly began walking away. "Do us a favor and piss off back to those yakuza you call family"

He was gone; Mikasa was alone with her own thoughts, _don't you get it? I'm an Orphan, just like you._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Authors Notes,

Bit of a wait on that chapter, but with this I have opened up more secrets and possible plots. We got to see a little more of the other characters in this one. Anyone else shocked with Krista!? Haha so bold! I was writing this like "What the fuck Krista? Is that really you?" haha however I hope to get another chapter out soon while my ideas are fresh.

Anyone pick up on my sneaky references in this chapter? hehe couldn't help myself...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapters 4 – Time is no healer _

Besides the chaotic start to her day, things were finally running smoothly for Sasha. She had managed to go a full 3 hours without attracting any more attention to herself, but the day was still young, and there were to be many more opportunities in which she could collect after school hours and or break everyone's weird radar.

"oooohh how much longer?" Sasha grumbled to her blonde companion who she was sharing a textbook with.

"I know right? An elite school and we have to share textbooks!?" Krista replied in sarcastic tone.

"Huh? What, no… I wanna go for lunch, my gut is killing me." Sasha slowly lowered her head to the desk banging it continually until playing dead when to pain got to be too much.

"You really like your food, huh? I'm guessing you work out cos your ass is mmm_fine_-"

|Rinnnng Rinnnng|

"Finally!" the brunette beamed up and started to get her things together.

"One track mind, eh?" the blonde giggled.

The two girls collected their stuff and walked over to Armin's desk.

"Oh hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to Reiner Braun." He gestured towards a mature looking boy with blonde hair, amber eyes and a chiseled face.

"Oh hey?! You're the guy that sits behind me in homeroom!" she didn't realize she was pointing at the boy making him laugh when she retracted her hand.

"So you _were_ fully sane during that moment in time, hey Tayto?" Sasha giggled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"She really stole the show there, huh? My name's Krista Lenz, It's a pleasure." She offered a small bow "We're all heading to lunch if you care to join?"

"Most kind of you, but I have to decline. You see, I promised my childhood friend that I'd meet with him during lunch, so I really should get going." He picked up his bag and gave a small wave. "I'll see you guys around." And then he was gone from sight.

Just as soon as a presence left the room, a new one rejoined. The blood red scarf caught Sasha's peripheral view so she turned for a better inspection. Mikasa stood in the doorway, her hair was draped over her face but it was obvious something was wrong from her body language. She had propped herself up on the side of the door, shaking intensely.

"Mikasa? Are you alright…?" Mikasa began to slowly walk towards the brunette; the others turned to look on with worry and confusion in their eyes.

"Erm Mika-ah! Wa-wa-what are you doin-?" the brunette whelp in the sudden movement as the girl held her in her arms, pulled in close for a hug. Sasha stood paralyzed as the girl leaned in closer. Her breath hit her ear and Sasha's mind went blank, she could feel her legs becoming weak and her body hot.

"I need you to accept me Sasha… I need you to remember, and forgive me." _Remember? Forgive? Accept…!? What… do you mean…? _Her eyes started to feel heavy, she could feel herself falling.

Sasha had blacked out; she fell into what seemed like a dark hole which had all too much familiarity to it. _This feels so real… _she wandered for what seemed like an eternity, she was on the verge of giving up, but then she heard what could only be determined as the small cries of a young child.

_Hello? Is someone there? Where are you? _

There was no reply; the cries got louder, stronger, with more urgency within them. Sasha started running towards what seem like the direction, but every time she got close they would start coming from behind again.

_Where are you! I want to help!_

What seemed like a spotlight shined down so intensely that it blinded Sasha for a moment. She rubbed her eyes trying to adjust to the light, finally regaining her sight. She peered into the spotlight, there was a young girl crouched over, crying into her hands.

Sasha walked over to her side and crouched down.

_Hey, are you okay?_ The girl didn't seem to hear her.

Sasha extended her hand out, _hey! Are you… _Her hand went though the girl's body, she was totally transparent. Sasha jolted her hand back in shock, falling back a little and landing on her butt, she stared intensely at the girl, they were like this for what seemed to be excessively long amount of time, and then girl rubbed her eyes and removed her hands… _W-what the fuck!? _

The girl's face was covered in deep cuts and bruises, some old and some new. Sasha cupped her mouth; she could feel her eyes watering up.

Light fast-paced footsteps came from the darkness and a dark haired girl wearing a red scarf emerged, she halted upon seeing the girl, then ran up and hugged her from behind holding her close. "_Hey, Sash… it's gonna be okay…"_

"_It hurts Mika… It really hurts…_" The dark haired girl gently lifted the smaller girl's top, Sasha's eyes widened and her watered eyes ran upon seeing a black tattoo like brand on her back which glowed like molten lava, shaped to what seemed like wings, one side burned as bright as day while the other was darker than black.

"_Don't__worry, Sash_" the girl choked back her tears, "_Levi's going to fix things_"

"_Big brother_?"

"_Yep… He'll__never let you down, neither will I for that matter… even if you grow to hate me._"

"_What are you talking about Mika? I could never hate you… We're__like the three musketeers! We'll__be friends… forever and ever!_"

Immediately at that moment the darkness reclaimed the light and the girls were gone. Sasha stumbled back to her feet, the pressure seemed to be suffocating her and a sense of panic ran through her body when she couldn't move.

She could hear a sinister chuckle coming from all directions, taunting her making her shiver. Then it emerged and it all made sense, why Sasha was struggling to breath, why she couldn't move. The creature had her grappled by the neck and she dare not look it in the eyes.

"_You are a weapon, A mere tool to be used by the Children of Ackerman, Remember your place girl!_" She was tossed with a relative amount of force and harshly impacted with the ground.

She was numb, her head whorled, images flashed back and forth followed by voices. Her body was slowly being swallowed into the darkness, _"__Don't worry Sash, Levi's going to fix things."_ it clawed at her back, "_even if you grow to hate me…_" burning and etching its way in. "_We'll__be friends… forever and ever._" The pain was unimaginable; she would scream and yell to the point where her throat would bleed. "_You are a weapon, a mere tool…_" _Please… I can't… take this any longer… Mika, Big Brother… Please someone save me!_

The branded wings appeared on her back, burning brightly coursing the girl to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

She lay feeble on the ground, her shirt in complete tatters from the power radiating off the rays of light. She was exposed to the darkness; it was going to win…

_"__Sasha! Please wake up!"_ _Armin?_

_"__Yeah Tayto, stop making us all worried." Reiner?_

_"__HEY you Better wake up Now, before I start molesting you!" … Krista_

"Sash… Please be strong and wake up!" … Mika!

_I won't lose! I starting to feel warm again… and heavy, why do I feel heavy…?_

"I'm telling you guys! Kisses wake everyone up, it's gonna work."

"Krista! I cannot permit that!"

"You broke her '_Mika_' if you wanna wake her follow my lead"

Sasha opened her eyes to see crystal blue eyes dangerously close to her own, immediately making her blush.

"Oh haha, hey buddy… I'm sooo _glad_ to see your awake" Krista had a gesture cat grin on her face. She was quickly shoved over by Armin who gave the girl a big hug.

"Sasha you had us so worried, Poor Mikasa's hasn't left your side since you blacked out, she keeps blaming herself for what happened to you."

"Who blacks out from a hug anyways? That's just too cute." Krista was up from the floor and brushing the dust from her skirt.

Sasha's eyes averted over to Mikasa's, who got up from her sit and walked over to the girl. She bowed…

"Sasha… I… I-I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I caused you and everyone here, It is unforgivable." She turned not expecting any reply from the girl, grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

"Wait…" Mikasa halted but never turned to face the girl. "Mika… I think you owe me more that that…"

"Awhh! She's moving in!? That's ma gurl-ah!" Krista got a light punch from Armin as a way of telling her to behave.

Reiner who had stayed silent the entire time moved forward and hooked both Krista and Armin under his arms.

"Glad your feeling better Tayto, No more crazy stunts now though eh?" He looked at the two squirming under his arms. "Now how about you two join me for some fresh air." He started pulling the reluctant two along with him. "Later tater" he laughed on his way out clearly amused by his choice in words.

The room was silent for a while, both girls not sure how to start, but Sasha was right; Mikasa did owe her some kind of explanation, the dark hair girl sighed.

"How much do you remember?" she began walking over and pulled a chair bedside to Sasha.

"I remember you… we were younger then... and involved with the Children of Ackerman… Us three, we had a really strong friendship… but something happened and we were separated from you." Sasha's voice choked a little "I also remember why the Ackerman's wanted me… because of my brand…" she recalled the pain from her dream and her brand pulsed giving her a little reminder that it existed.

"Is it hurting you now?" Mikasa watched at her movements with sadness engulfing her eyes.

"Not as much as during my blackout…" she looked around the room, they were in the nurse's office (minus one nurse… typical!) But the room was trashed… everything about it was misplaced or broken.

Mikasa noticed the girl's attention was now on the room. "You were fighting for something, yelling my name… that's when we knew it wasn't a typical 'fangirl fainting act' as Krista so nicely put it."

"You mean… I did this...?"

She nodded "Then your mark started pulsing and you screamed the house down…" Sasha started to redden _that can't have looked good for any people passing by. _"It burned though you, and has returned home upon your back, I guess your memories locked away your power…" Mikasa looked up at the girl, her eyes beginning to water. "Sash… I'm so sorry to bring you pain, again-"

She was interrupted by the close heat and arms cradling her. "Mika, it's so good to have you back… I know you've been hurting too, so please don't burden yourself with such harsh words."

That was more than enough to set off the tears. However this time it was a reverse role.

Outside the room Reiner, Krista and Armin all smiled at one another, happy with how the situation planned out, Reiner gave the other two a nod and walked off.

"Lucky huh?" Krista turned to the remaining boy.

"What do you mean?" He raised an eyebrow, has he found himself 24/7 suspicious of the girl.

"A good friendship is hard to come by, and after witnessing something as beautiful as that… and being a part of it, we are lucky to have met some amazing new friends, don't cha think?"

"Wow Krista… I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, but yeah! You're completely right… I wouldn't have had today go any different."

"I know right? Shame she missed her date with Creepy Keith though, would have loved to have teased her more over it." She grinned at the idea, making Armin shiver a little.

"Welcome back _Krista_, I thought I lost you there." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

Krista hysterically Laughed, _Mum… I think, I've__made a bunch of friends for life. _

/

Author's notes

We dug into a little bit there, with Mika and Sash's rebuilt friendship will we see it turn into Krista's wet dream… personally I have no clue, I wasn't planning on making it Yuri but I can see it becoming a possibility, I was planning for a LevixSash, however I feel a bit awkward heading that way now due to the clear 'Sibling' viewpoint they got going on, not to mention it would ruin my plans for Levi in the future.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take toooo long… just a heads up though, I'm coming to the end of my college year so assignments are kicking in, this could (Most possibly) mean a long delay or wait… but that just depends. Anyways, always happy to get helpful feedback, I'm not a great writer and this is my first fanfic so it would be appreciated, also I would love to hear your opinions on what's happened so far, and where you would like to see it go.

Well that was kinda long, sorry about that… anyways I'm out peace y'all!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 – Make your move_

The sun had begun to set; the warm colours glinted in Sasha's eyes as she took a breath of the slightly chilled air. The new group of friends all stood outside their school with the look of achievement on their faces. The Sunset was beautiful; Titan High was located on a hill and was one of the highest parts of the town, the sun would hit off all the windows and solar panels creating a sea of radiant light.

Reiner stepped forward and turned to the group, he smiled at Sasha.

"You are feeling better, right Tayto? No more fainting at human touch?" he smirked, making the girl flush and fidget with the bottom of her blazer.

"Erm… no, I should be fine" she murmured unable to look up.

"Ooooh nice Reiner, look at that reaction you got! Soo cuteeee~ I think _I'm_ gonna faint…" Krista pretended to faint in Armin's arms catching the boy off guard and making him stumble a little. Reiner let out a hearty laugh, followed by the other members of the group; he wiped his eyes from the threatening tears and continued what he was saying to Sasha.

"Maybe we should walk you home Tayto, just to be safe… where about do you live?" the others walked up beside him and nodded their head in agreement, that was all but Mikasa, who still stood next to her. Sasha looked at her for a moment, Mikasa had a smile on her face but her eyes showed her lies, she was hurting and Sasha knew why, it would be unwise for Mikasa to head to the orphanage knowing that Levi would be there.

"Mika… he'll come around eventually, that boy has more love than hate… he's just too stubborn to admit that."

"I-I really hope so… but if I was in his shoes, I'd do the same… I deserve no forgiveness." The others looked on in confusion but figured it was some kind of issue at home.

BAM!

Sasha had walked up to the girl and suddenly slapped her across the face; hard enough to make Mikasa's eyes water at the impact.

The Brunette was breathing heavy, and she let out a frustrated scream "What is it with you?! You always have to feel guilty, like you need some kind of punishment!?" Mikasa's eyes widened "Well there! I hit you, are you happy now?!" Sasha was yelling at the top of her lungs, the others looked concerned but didn't feel the need to step in.

Mikasa let out a small chuckle that caught the furious girl's gaze. As Mikasa looked up at her, Sasha noticed the change in her eyes, this time her eyes were… more peaceful. "Mmm~ you still solve all your problems with violence, always so…boisterous, It just one of those traits that I… love about you." Sasha looked away, trying to conceal her embarrassment blushes on just how right Mikasa was.

The smaller girl fidgeted for a moment, and then realized that the point of the dispute had been shifted and her temper began to rise again. "Hey! I'm angry with you! Don't go making me all flust-… eh…" she froze suddenly realizing what she was… or had already said. If her face wasn't red already, it sure was now.

Suddenly arms pulled her in close; Sasha felt her stomach roll as Mikasa glided her hands up her back to hold her close, it was followed by a sharp twinge from her Mark making Sasha hiss at the pain, it began to shine brightly and the light rays of her wings became visible through her clothing. Mikasa stopped for a moment, and then she smiled.

"I know my family blood angers your mark… so I apologize in advance… I'm a selfish person." She said in a deep whisper that had Sasha's body go numb. Then it happened… Sasha's hands were shaking, she was seeing white, Mikasa had made her move, she had kissed her, softly at first waiting for permission to deepen the kiss and Sasha granted it gently kissing back. Mikasa trailed her hands up to Sasha's neck bringing her that much closer. Sasha's mind went blank, her stomach was in coils, her body was in pain, but her heart was beating a blissful melody. The pain from her mark spiked coursing her to bite down on Mikasa's bottom lip, creating a small moan from Mikasa as blood was drawn and the Iron taste trailed her tongue. This sound had Sasha snap out of her trance and jumped back, creating some distance between them.

"I-I…" The burette was lost for words, her face was flustered, and she hadn't had the courage to look anyone in the eye. She hated the fact about how turned on she was, God knows how far it would have gone if she hadn't pulled away when she did. The panic swelled up in her stomach and she started to pace backwards. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!" not waiting for any answer she turned and ran off outside the school gates. Mikasa stood there with a pleased look on her face; she turned to look at the others. The two boy's quickly looked around, faces flushed, wiping their noses like they had just been caught watching porn by their mother, as for Krista she stood there with a glint in her eye, grinning with blood trailing down her nose as she issued Mikasa a thumbs-up forcing the dark haired girl to let out a warm laugh as she rejoined the others who had began making their way home.

Sasha had been running the entire way from the school gates, not allowing her thoughts to catch up on her. The cool air was making it hard for her to breathe so she slowed her pace to a fast walk. It was dark now, there was a crescent moon out so any light that was cast on land was completely man made. "_She kissed you, ya'know? And you kissed back…"_

_Ugh! Don't __you think I know that! _

_"__Are you not happy?"_

_I… I donno! Why are you back anyways! I thought I got rid of you!_

_"__Now, now Sasha Scout never left… Scout is here to stay you see, Scout is that little voice in your head that you can't tell anyone about. And best of all, Scout is willing to listen to Sasha."_

_I have nothing to talk about, so leave._

_"__You can't __lie to something that's apart of you, soooo tell me, have you always had feelings for her?"_

_Ugh… _She sighed._ Well, yeah I guess_

_"__You guess?"_

_But I didn't __think I swung that way, I guess I always thought of it like a close friendship._

_"__You want more than a close friendship?"_

_Close friends don't kiss! Ugh, why am I talking to you! I must be so crazy that I've __reinvented my imaginary friend from childhood… and I'm talking to it…_

_"__Scout never said Scout was Sasha's friend… or imaginary for that matter."_

_Huh? What's that suppose to mean? _

_"__Scout is the influence of the mark and now that we have been awakened… Scout needs your body and mind."_

_W-what!? What the fuck!? _Sasha's body failed to respond to her commands.

"Oh your body is _soooo_ compliant~" Scout used Sasha lips to speak proving that he had full control over her. Sasha began to panic, her body was being forced to walk, and not by her.

_Ahhhhhh! Get ouuuuuuut! _

_"_Why dear? This body is strong and healthy, Scout is so pleased he waited, that he didn't take you at your young and feeble age. Scout had a plan you see, to befriend the young one in her times of need so that older one would subconsciously allow Scout in… hehehehhee and it worked." Again he spoke with Sasha voice, mocking her.

_You Bastard! _

Sasha hadn't noticed that they had arrived at the orphanage; Levi was leaning on the wall outside checking his watch. He looked up at her with a disappointed look on his face.

"I wished you checked your phone Sasha, I didn't see you outside the gates so I assumed you left before me as I was late out."

_I'm so sorry Big Brother... uh? _Sasha forgot… Scout had control of her… and he chuckled upon hearing the girl attempt to talk to her big brother.

_"__Is that what you want me to say?" _Scout teased her. "_Maybe you should ask Scout nicely, Scout was so hurt by your cruel words earlier."_

_Go to hell… _

_"__Awww and Scout thought we were bonding for a moment there." _

Scout glared at Levi "We are _sorry_ Big Brother." Scout let out a small chuckle, please with himself for the way he said his last sentence, walking completely by Levi.

"We? Sasha… are you feeling okay? You have a bad day or something?" Levi began walking after her and pulled Sasha's arm to stop her moving away.

_"__Ugh he's such a pain Sasha, I think we should kill him…"_ he had a sinister chuckle to his voice.

_Don't you fucking touch him! _

_"__But he's in our way Sasha, Think of your dear Mika… he will never permit." _

_"__**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUUUUUUP!" **_

"Sasha! Sasha! Jesus Christ Sasha are you okay!?" Levi was shaking her… he had heard her. The girl's Wings began to glow and pulse, the pain was driving her insane, her eyes felt heavy.

"What the… those markings… how could… Again after all this! How _dare_ she! _Bitch_! I'm going to _fucking_ kill her!" Levi's eyes were wild with rage, Sasha's hand cupped his cheek, she was no longer able to keep her eyes open and her hand began to slide off his face.

"Please don't…" it was something close to a whisper that left her lips before the darkness took her. She felt as though she was floating in pitch black water.

_"__Were __you asking Scout? Or him? Who are you begging Sasha? Who dies? Levi or Mika?" _

_Shut it!_

_"__My dear, if we let him live he's bound to kill her at some point"_

_Lies, you're __a demon… and I cannot allow you to have your way! _

Sasha began to struggle, the water was filling her mouth, it felt like she had invisible bindings on her, forcing her arms and legs to stay in a soldier like position. She wouldn't let up and eventually gained control of her arms using them to keep her afloat.

_"__Hmm, it appears you are not as weak as you seem." _His voice started to sound more distant and echoic. "_But, I grow tired of these dense attempts_ _of freedom so I will attack you when you are weak_._ It would be wise to remember dear, Scout will always be here and Scout is much stronger in your dreams." _He had such a distinctive laugh, which reminded Sasha of those medieval jesters.

Suddenly the flouting stopped and she jumped up. She was in her room back at the orphanage; the room had been slightly torn up, things were knocked over or misplaced. She glanced over by the door, more so at the white wall that stood next to it, which seemed to have blood scuffs on it. Something shuffled at the end of her bed and she looked to see the dark haired boy asleep with bloody knuckles. _That idiot took out his anger on my wall? _He began to pull himself up, eyes still adjusting to the light of the room. Sasha braced herself for what was to come, the endless questioning and that in-human lie detector that he has built-in, or maybe it was that she couldn't lie to save her life.

Levi adjusted his clothes and hair… and then he smiled sweetly at Sasha. "I'm glad to see you're well, make sure you get some rest." And with that, he slowly got up and began walking to the door.

_Shit… this is bad, he really is going to fucking kill her! _

"Wait!" Sasha yelled on reflex, not having much time to think of something to say for stopping the boy in his tracks.

"Nothing you say will stop me; she is a cancer that must be taken care of." He glared over to the girl, sending shivers down her spine for a brief moment. Then he turned... and left.

_"__Still time to kill him ya'know"_ Scout chuckled within Sasha's mind.

"Ugh! Is there no off button with you!?"

"_Oh~ always so harsh too little old Scout, but I'm afraid the more emo you are my dear, Scout just feels that much more inclined to help you out._"

"Fuck off… I'm not in the mood"

"_Way to make your inner buddy feel special… you know? We really need to work on our relationship more.._." And with that Scout left leaving Sasha to her own thoughts.

_What the fuck am I meant to do...? My heart... it hurts... _


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 – Confrontation_

"Levi!" the word felt foreign to her, she couldn't remember the last time she actually called him by his name. Sasha had followed the enraged boy to the front lobby of the orphanage; her legs were weak from the countless attacks on her body so she was holding herself up on the stair banisters. "Talk to me! You can't just leave me like this!"

"Stop shouting, you'll wake everyone up…" the dark haired boy glared at her for a moment, threatening her with only his eyes, telling her to stop following him. "You need to return to your bed… now!"

The look in his eyes, _so cold_… Sasha could no longer tell if her legs where shaking from the pain… or the fear, she was scared of him. This was not her kind and caring older Brother, this was him in a darker light and she hated it. She froze to a tranquil state when the older and now much more impatient boy began storming his way towards her. He thrusted his hand out to grab her arm. "guh!"

_huh? She… she flinched…_

Levi took a step away from the girl who still had her eyes closed as if she was preparing for an attack. He looked down at his bloody hands… _what… what the fuck? Am I doing!?_

"Please… Please don't be so… so selfish" her eyes were still closed, clearly still too scared to look at the boy. Levi's heart shattered, _she's right… I'm- a terrible Big Brother! I should have been comforting her! But I used her as an excuse to pursue other matters! _

Levi wanted to hug the girl, he was close to doing so but realized, not only did he feel it was inappropriate after he made her flinch, His family blood would only add to her hurt if he came into contact with her. _I'm useless! _The boy's fury was replaced with frustration as he brought himself to his knees.

Sasha slowly re-opened her eyes, slightly shocked to find the boy on the floor; his hair concealed the front of his face so she couldn't see his eyes. She worked up the courage to talk to him.

"You-…" her voice broke, she coughed and swiftly corrected herself "You and Mika, you both need to explain yourselves" _especially Mika after that K-Kiss… _she could feel herself blushing "What I mean is… I don't remember everything, there's this empty void-"

"It's better that way" the boy was still motionless "Sasha… I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from the past." He slowly looked up at her; his eyes were glassy; close to tears. Sasha hated seeing Levi cry, it was like someone had hurt a puppy. She could feel her own eyes starting to water but held them back with all her might, determined to get her answers she carried on despite the boy's wishes.

"The past is present now Big Brother! If we're in danger, wouldn't it be better if I knew beforehand!" she realized she had raised her voice again so she began to soften it. "Won't you help me? Not even a little?"

"The children of Ackerman" he began, his voice a little shaky "Their a family that's worse than the yakuza, me and Mikasa, we are from a distant branch of the family, our blood is not as pure as the main branch. Because of this, we we're treated like expendable servants of the pure bloods." Anger had managed to hitch its way back into his voice. "You, I am unsure why or how, but you had powers that caught the eye of The children of Ackerman, they… butchered your family to get you." Sasha was hit with a flood of memories, blurred but still salvageable.

…_Mama? _She was a beautiful dark blonde with green eyes, always smiling; she was trying to say something but no sound came out. _Oh… I guess I can't remember what your voice was like Mama… _

Sasha was young in her memories, around the age of 7 or 8. A tall man picked her up and put her on his shoulders, he had long brunette hair for a man that he wore in a pony tail it matched with his coffee eyes. _Hehe… Papa, guess I took after you. _ Again she couldn't remember her father's voice.

Her eyes sadden to forget them… without warning a small hand held onto her own; she looked down to see a small girl very similar to herself, younger with a lighter shade of hair. _Mila! My little sister… how could I… _her sister gave her a cheeky grin "_your turn to be the Scout big sister! Hehe" _

_Scout!? Oh… that's right, it was the name we gave the seeker for hiding in the dark._ Levi had taken note in the girl's sudden change of body language.

"Maybe we should stop-"

"NO!" Levi was cut off by the girl "I need this… I can take it! Please!" she gestured to the boy that she wanted him to continue.

He was uneasy at first, wondering to himself if he should miss out the details. He looked into her eyes; she had such a strong expression. He sighed, knowing that it could only get worse from this point.

"Eight men, eight men went to abduct you and deal with your family, only one returned… Kenny Ackerman" Sasha mind took control again, she pictured the younger member of the group… grinning, there was blood everywhere, most of it was on them, but none of it _was_ theirs… _it was unfair!_

"He was the only pure blood in the group, and he claimed that you massacred the seven men after watching your family die." Still in her mind Sasha opened her eyes, there was more blood, this time on everyone, including her… but that boy was still standing, his eyes empty almost like he was expecting it, she passed out moments later.

"I don't remember what happened" she interrupted Levi "I opened my eyes and those men fell down, all but _him_" Levi thought as much, he didn't see the girl as much of a killer even in those circumstances, he always believed that the Mark took control.

He hesitated for a second but continued "Kenny brought you to the research facility that me and Mikasa where based at. I, being close to your age and…" he faded off a little "and an _excellent _and _obedient_ member of the family, was assigned as your guardian. However my duties were mainly to keep others safe from you, I had no authority to stop them from hurting you." His voice was upsetting, Sasha could tell that he wanted to stop, he was practically begging her.

"They would perform horrifying experiments on you, stripping you down! Strapping you onto tables! Injecting you with the family blood, touching you in grotesque ways watching how your body and mark reacted! I-I couldn't stand it anymore."

Levi looked up at the girl, her eyes were still strong but the tears had found their way down her face, clearly she remembered what he was saying. "Please…" it was not much louder than a whisper, but she begged the boy to continue.

"No matter what they did your wings only inflicted pain upon yourself, they wanted to see the power that was demonstrated in Kenny's report. Not long after you were introduced to Mikasa, she would get into trouble a lot for her rebellious attitude and they would throw her in the holding cells next to you as some kind of punishment." The boy produced a small smile. "You two quickly became good friends, being your guardian I had to stay down there with you both and listen to your stupid girly talk, before I knew it we all became really close." His smile turned sour again "then the lead researchers began to notice a change in the Marks behavior when you were around Mikasa, they took samples of her blood and began the experiments again… the results were terrifying, you displayed so much uncontrollable power that it started to tear away at your body almost killing you." Sasha looked at her hands; she could remember something like that vaguely happening, but it all seemed unreal, like she was watching someone else.

"So Mika was some kind of reactor?" the boy nodded in response to her question. Sasha thought to herself for a moment. The silence felt weird, it almost hurt her ears. "So how... did we end up here without Mika?"

Levi snarled, he clearly hated her for whatever she did. "We both disapproved with what was happening to you… and that opinion would get you killed among The children of Ackerman. So we had to plan in secrecy for the three of us to escape, we were at the last hurdle so close to freedom that you could smell it. Then we were suddenly surrounded, it was ambush… someone_had_ to have tipped them off, our plan was flawless!"

"But how do you know it was Mika? Why were you so quick to judge?!" Sasha found herself defending the absent girl.

"It was almost like she expected it, she pulled out a stolen sample of her blood and injected it into you, and of course you went crazy with power, but it was very much controlled this time as you managed to push everyone aside, then you collapsed. Afterward Mikasa just _smiled_ at me and walked calmly back into the facility. She was never coming with us! She left me with you dying in my arms!" the boy became frustrated again but kept his voice low, still aware of the sleeping orphanage.

"There must have been a reason! Why won't you give her a chance?

"Because she never left them Sasha! She went back to them and has been there ever since; don't you think I haven't been watching her? She can't be trusted!"

"NO! There must be a reason! We're free because of her!" she had begun shouting, not caring to keep her voice low anymore.

"Because she was willing risk your life for her freedom! Then she got cold feet and run back to them!" Levi had equaled the level of shouting.

Hannah, Sasha's number one hater stormed out her room with a face like thunder. She glared at them both. Levi just let out a frustrated groan and stormed off outside. Hannah averted her attention to Sasha.

"What the actual fuck Potato girl!? How fucking inconsiderate of you both! Wait till' Madam Wall hears all about this!" she had a slightly smug look on her face pleased by the fact that out of all the people it was Sasha.

"Oh Fuck off Spanner!" Sasha ignored the girl and started walking by her, but was rudely pulled by her arm to face the girl.

"You _will_ hear about this complaint you little bitch!"

"Ohhh please, no one complains when we hear you and Franz Fucking all night long." Sasha noticed the shock in the girl's face and grinned slightly. "awh Franz~ Yes Franz! Harder Franz! Don't tell anyone how fucking ugly I really am Franz!"

The girl let out an aggravated screech and launched herself at Sasha, it turned into a catfight which wasn't to Sasha taste as she would rather throw punches, but Hannah had full grasp of her hair. Their fighting had caught the attention of both the boys and girls wing, all crowding around like kids in the playground none stepping in to stop the fighting.

Finally the beast emerged, wearing a cosmetic face mask and hair rollers; the overweight women pushed her way through the crowd of cheering teenagers.

"BRAUS!"

Levi heard it from outside and shivered, he allowed himself some time to cool off after their 'talk' and decided not to act on anything just yet. _I'm glad I left when I did, trust Sasha to wake up the entire orphanage._

_However, I still don't trust you Mikasa Ackerman._

_Authors 'notes_

_Awh that was intense! Maybe a little too much, definitely gotta put some sugar and spice in the next chapter me thinks XD I just noticed that I forgot to put any of my notes at the end of chapter 5! And that was the kissing scene (trust me eh?) but yeah, as predicted… Yuri!_

_Also I have been going back and updating earlier chapters, typos and such so if there are still some after this chapter… shameful! -_- _

_I did also noticed that I LIED to you guys… (Me so sorry) Chapter 1 I mentioned that this was set in a "realistic 21__st__ century" well unless I'm a late bloomer waiting for my deathly painful golden wings I'm sure that was a lie… sooo beside the odd super power here and there let's just pretend this is all totally expectable! (heh… who am I kidding) _

_Lastly! College finished for me! Yayyyy went clubbing to celebrate as you do… (shifty eyes) but that's beside the point, this could mean for any of you crazy enough to be following this, that there could be more chapters out faster than before. (Until I go Uni that is… then I must starve you again muhahahaha) _

_Toodles! (^_^) _


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 warning! _**_This chapter is basically Smut between MikasaxSasha (Girl on Girl) if you do not like these then please don't read. It does not affect the plot greatly so you're __not missing much. _

_Chapter 7 – Good Morning~_

The birds were singing, fluttering around; enjoying the warmth the sun gave off at the beginning of a new day, Sasha's eyes twitched every time they'd tweet, squawk _or fucking chirp one more time! _ Her eyes beamed open, a hint of panic in them. _What time is it!? My alarm didn't go off! _She fumbled around; eyes still blurred from adjusting to the light, her hand came into contact with a cool metallic object with a bell on top. She glared at it for a moment, eyes trying to figure out which hand was the minute and hour one. _Shit! 8:45!? I've got 15 minutes!_

She jumped out of bed, the sheet still latched onto her body; trailing down to her feet and catching her off balance coursing her to hit the floor with a thud.

"Owww! Fucking Shit! Wa'the fucks with this stupid cunting morning!" Sasha let out a frustrated yell.

She had managed to pull herself together, dressed… poorly, her blouse was only tucked in certain parts of her skirt, it wasn't buttoned in all the right holes either so one side looked longer than the other, her ribbon was around her neck but untied so it hung loosely upon her chest, her blazer was tied around her waist and her shoes were scuffed from all the from drama yesterday. Well at least she had the correct clothes on _they should be grateful_. Her hair was pulled back into her pony tail, surprisingly enough, for how roughly it was done; it was the only thing that looked normal on the girl.

And to top it off, her body was very hungry and very sweaty; she had run the entire way, up that deathly hill and to the school gates… 20 minutes late.

She stood outside Keith's room for a moment, debating her options:

_Option A: I could go in, get an ass whooping from Keith and be the laughing stock of the class._

_Or_

_Option B: I could wait a further 10 __minutes until classes start… who gives a shit about registration anyways._

"Option B it is!" Sasha twirled on her heels with a pleased grin on her face. She started to walk towards her locker when suddenly the door behind her slid open with quite some force making her freeze up.

"Oooh~ Lookey here class, Miss Braus decided to show up today." Keith's voice was riddled with sarcasm. The late girl's grin slowly faded as trials of sweat run down the side of her face. "Huh? You weren't going somewhere now, were you Miss Bruas?" the girl turned around slowly.

"W-who me?! Haha nahhhh I just…" she began to fidget with her blouse, her attention flickered past Keith and latched onto Mikasa's dark eyes, Mikasa noticing stared back at her intensely. "I just… ehhhh" Sasha's eyes trailed down from Mikasa's dark gems and on to her soft lips; Mikasa noticing every movement in her eyes decided to tease the girl by licking her lips and blowing her a kiss. Sasha flinched and started to go red, random rabble still coming from her mouth. "f- forgot my… my..."

"Forgot what huh!? Your _manners_? That's if you were _even_ born with any." Keith spat, beginning to get impatient with the girl.

The bell went, and the students began collecting their things together.

Keith pulled Sasha to the side. "I'm going to make your life a living _Hell_ young _lady_ if you don't start getting your act together, you miss my detention again or show up late?" he had a sinister grin on his face. "and you will become a walking corpse, wondering the school grounds…" Sasha face went pale at just the thought. "Have I made myself clear?"

She gulped, swallowing virtually air in her dry throat. "Y-yes… yes sir"

Sasha was the last to leave the room; she closed the door behind her slightly leaning back on it as she let out a sigh of relief. She looked down the hall towards her locker, she could see Armin and Krista chatting, they must be waiting for her. She smiled to herself, pushing herself off the door and taking a step towards them. Unexpectedly a hand grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her around the corner, coursing Sasha to yelp at the sudden movement. Krista and Armin looked down the vacant corridor hearing the bizarre noise; however they both shrugged it off and carried on their conversation.

Around the corner Mikasa had Sasha pushed up against the wall.

The taller girl admired the shorter girl for a moment, looking at the brunette's flustered and shocked form. "My… aren't you all" she continued to look at the smaller girl's uniform. "Rebellious today…" Mikasa could feel herself becoming impatient. She trailed her hands down the smaller girl's clothing and started unbuttoning the blouse.

"Wa-what are you doing!?" Sasha jumped at the sudden contact.

"What? We can't let you walk around school looking like that, now! Come with me" Mikasa grabbed the reluctant girl by her ribbon strings. She pushed her in a room and shut the door behind her, locking it shut.

"Huh? Why… did you just…?" Sasha looked around briefly "are we in the storage room!? All I gotta do is unbutton my shirt ya'know, I didn't need this _much_ privacy… for that…" Sasha looked at Mikasa's lustful eyes, finally started to understand the situation she was in. Which was simply put; _locked in the storage room, half dressed with the girl that kissed me yesterday… and she's got that look in her eyes again…_

Sasha let out a goofy laugh as her brain began to panic. Mikasa was moving closer, swaying her hips as she removed her blazer and red scarf, dropping them on the floor. She un-done a few buttons on her own blouse until she was inches away from hot pooling mess in front of her.

"Looks like my uniforms a mess too?" she giggled, placing her hands on the wall behind Sasha leaving her no exits. "Maybe we could help each other out?"

"Mi-Mika-" Mikasa didn't give the girl a choice, she had to shut her up, and she held her kiss until Sasha gave in, allowing her full access. They eventually broke away to breathe, Sasha seeming to pant much harder than Mikasa. Her wings had begun to glow from coming into strong contact with Mikasa. The taller girl looked down at the brunette's chest noticing the heavy breaths she took in, feeling slightly guilty for being the problem of the girl's pain, but she couldn't deny that her panting was really turning her on right now, and apparently she wasn't the only one as Sasha pounced on the girl tumbling them both to the floor. She sat on-top Mikasa and started to unbutton the rest of the taller girl's blouse, Mikasa lay there, her eyebrow arched at the sudden change of position. "Like it on top eh?"

The shorter girl's face was on fire at not only from that statement, but the situation as a whole. "S-shut up!" that was enough of a detraction, giving the taller girl the chance to rolled them over.

The dark haired girl had her pinned, using her weight to an advantage. There was no way Sasha could budge her like this. She leant down to the brunette trailing kisses up her neck, watching as she flinched from pain and excitement. Stopping at her ear "Mmmm~" she growled "Top is much more fun, I think I'll stay." The statement sent coils running though Sasha's stomach and she swallowed hard. Mikasa slid her hand down Sasha's blouse, removing the remaining buttons that blocked her path, sucking on her neck as she did so, marking Sasha. Sasha flinched when Mikasa's hand came into contact with her navel letting out a small whimper making the dark haired girl grin a little; she loved having this effect on the girl. She opened her blouse in a swift movement, exposing Sasha chest and not hesitating she cupped her hands on her breasts getting a squeal from the smaller girl. Mikasa started kneading her breast and trailing kisses up her body turning the girl below her into a heated frenzy, Mikasa pushed her leg up to part Sasha's coursing the girl to buck her hips at the sudden contact to her heated core. Mikasa could feel how hot she was, she was probably just as hot if not more so than the girl.

Sasha began panting heavily below the taller girl; _the pain must be getting to her._ Mikasa trailed her hands up the brunette's arms, reaching her hands and interlinking them at the fingers.

"If it's too painful, I can sto-"

"No!" The smaller girl had tears in her eyes, she couldn't deny it was hurting, but it felt great too. "You're driving… me… crazy…" she said in the intervals of her panting. "Don't you… go getting… me all like this, then calling quits!?" A small blush formed on her face as she looked away "plus… it's not _all_… pain, I promise…" she looked slightly irritated admitting this out loud, not to mention that she was practically begging Mikasa to continue.

Mikasa had this smug look on her face. "Are you sure? Because I don't think I can stop a second time."

"Just fucking take me already!" Mikasa was a little shocked about how direct the girl was, but nevertheless Sasha was giving her the green light.

"Yes Ma'am…" Mikasa, still saddled pulled the girl up and tugged at her blouse eventually getting it off, tossing it into some far corner of the room. She was in the process of un-hocking Sasha's bra; she felt it click, only to notice that Sasha had been undoing the rest of her own blouse. She pushed the girl back down to the floor, pulling her bra as she did, removing it in the process. She then dealt with her own offending material that felt like it was suffocating her at this point. Both blouse and bra were thrown in roughly the same area as anything else these girls where previously wearing. Not wasting any time, Mikasa went straight for Sasha's exposed breasts, this time with her mouth, flicking and sucking on her nipple, getting a strong reaction from the girl below her who was now nearly moaning at every touch, trying her hardest to hold them back. She trailed her free hand up her thigh sending shivers though Sasha.

"Aahaa~" Mikasa slid her hand in Sasha's panties getting a marvelous reaction from the first point of contact. She was wet, _verrrry wet_. Her body _a little more honest than she'd like to admit it seems_, Mikasa grinned at this, he thought about teasing the girl about the matter but chose against it, seeing plenty of opportunities later on to tease the brunette. Mikasa began moving her finger at a steady rate, the girl below her bucked; her breathing heavy again, her pant becoming much stronger as she bit down on her lip to muffle her moaning. She was getting closer, even Mikasa could tell. The skin on skin contact was driving the brunette crazy; she could feel Mikasa's hard nipples rub along her navel; the heat between them almost creating sparks.

Sasha was at breaking point, just a little farther annnd… **_huh?_** Mikasa stopped any movement; Sasha made eye contact with the girl on top, clearly frustrated with her for bringing her so close, only to tease her at the last hurdle. Mikasa had the other girl wrapped around her fingers… literally, and she wanted more out of the situation.

Mikasa purred as she used her free hand to brush her dark hair behind her ear. "What?" She teased, a grin appearing on her face. "It's so mean of you to hide your moans" the girl on top pouted, trying to shift the blame on the smaller girl who just glared back at her, frustration building at every word. "I want… to hear…. your cute…. Voice~" she said them in segments every time adding a little movement to her working fingers, getting more stubborn moans from Sasha. _Sinister_! Sasha thought _this girl is going to be the death of me. _Still slightly pissed off in her aroused state Sasha wanted some kind of payback.

"Well then…" the brunette started, again making strong eye contact with the girl on top, grinning as the words rolled out. "I think you should try harder, neh?" It worked, Mikasa's eyes widened at the poke Sasha had directed towards her pride. The taller girl froze for a small moment, followed by a change in her features which now displayed a more mischievous look sending Sasha in a state of panic, clearly starting to regret what she had said.

"Oh?" she thought aloud, her fingers slowly moving, making Sasha squirm beneath her. "That…" she started, pushing two fingers slightly farther in. Sasha, realizing what she was doing tried to protest.

"Mi-Mi-Mika! P-pleas-aahha~"

"Was..." again pushing more violently this time, getting another glorious moan from the brunette.

"Naughty~"

"Ahhhha~ Mikaaaaaaaa!~" Sasha's back arched as Mikasa continued the action, letting her ride it out. The mix feelings of pain and pleasure brought the tears from her eyes down to her cheeks. When the girl's panting had calmed down, Mikasa leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. The brunette had passed out which was becoming a common thing for her.

Mikasa giggled to herself "You like it rough huh?"

**_Author's_****_ notes_**

_Erm…. I'm not sure where that came from, and I'm sorry for how it's written, I'm terrible at these and a lot of "research" and nose bleeds went into this… next chapter will more plot now that all that sexual tension is out the way. _


End file.
